the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay Characters
This page is to function as a hub for anyone interested in putting up a page about their roleplay on the server, so that they can show it off outside of just their own faction page and that newcomers to the wiki might know the legends around some of the big names on the server. This means, that because this page is largely for new players just players in general to learn more deep lore of the server and it's players, these pages have to be based on true events, false information and lies will not be tolerated, and pages with such content will be removed. If there is a renowned character put on this list that lacks a page, this is an indication that one should be made. HOWEVER as roleplay is a matter of import to some of us, please only create a page for a character if you know you can do it some kind of justice. Don't just make a page and leave it with one or two sentences saying the person exists. As with anything of this nature, feel free to add more! Also if you know about a character but don't know enough about them yourself to make a proper page for them, consider putting them on the list and see if someone else with some more server history knowledge can fill in the blanks! Good-aligned Characters SinzPet, 2nd High King of the High-Elves Mewarmy, Bringer of Dawn Atanvarno, Former King of Gondor Skelesam, Chieftain of the Dunedain, Armorer of the West Azaghal III (SquatchThunder), Dwarven High King Fundin II Dwalinul (SpoangityBob), King of Khazad-dum Cynwolf Eirikson, Lord of the snow (Icefrone) Lego_Army, King of Rhovanion, Lord of Dale Alfarin Ironhand (wille912), King of the Red Dwarves Kilor Ironhelm (SpeedySC), Former Lord of the Iron Hills and Red Mountains Alikan3 Raedus, Son of Belthor (CHead2000) Laerorndir, the half elf Ave_the_king Sudry Knotwise(bald beagle) Landor, The High-elf (Epic_Gillian) Thain_Vibiras (formerly vibrava4444) Nopaosak, Master of Buckland Urulóki-aiwë Elen (Phoenixstar117) Eregnir Dalek, Count of Andrast (Mr_Dalek) GandalfManyColor Rúhyó Rácandil, Cundo (AlteOgre) Faryó Sorondil, Cáno (GrungeGrumpy) Evil-aligned Characters Sebrom Sekeren, The Lost Soul Lord Sauron of Mordor (canacx), Dark Lord of Middle-Earth The Witch-King (Rumil), Black Captain of Mordor Lord Saruman of Many Colors (SpadeCompany/Joetatoe), Lord of Isengard Captain Dorgûz (SpadeCompany), Captain of the Uruk-hai and Master of the Pits of Isengard Dagalûr the Great (Bubbaberet), Former High Chieftain of Gundabad Gombar the Black (SirWilsonGS), Former High Chieftain of Gundabad and War Chief of Caradhras Khyldash The Warg Tamer (SirWilsonGS), Former War Chief of the Plains Gorzûthar the Cruel (SirWilsonGS), Chieftain of Barazinbar Ongdagul the Vaulted (Iluvatars_Bane), War Chief of the North Nagithas the Indomitable (Grievous1138), War Chief of Moria Narakhor II (jonnymoomoomoo), War Chief of the Goblin Clan Golbûrz (Capt_Percy), former Goblin-Prince, Priest of Glaurung and Steward of the Dragon Clan Ar_Korthon, High Priest of the Dragon Clan, Voice of Scatha Morghash IV (Lord_Morghash_IV), Former War Chief of Mount Gram Harag-nagh (Helper1318), Former War Chief of the Goblins Shagor-tûr the Endless (MysteryFTW), High Lieutenant of the Steel Leigon in Moria The Shade of Caradhras (Optomuncher) Sorzau the Dreamlord (DreamLordDarkrai), Lieutenant of the Goblin Clan, Monk of Ancalagon Jirr'kel Navek (Shockblaster), Master of the Forsaken Fortress, bodyguard of Nagithas Er Mûrazôr, the Black Prince and King of Angmar (Er_Murazor_) Caradoc Burntshield (Caradoc_Blood_Axe), War Chief of the Kingdom of Rhudaur Khamûl the Black (Khamul_The_Black), Lord of Dol Guldur The Gloom of Núrn (The__Overlord), Nazgûl of Dol Guldur Ufthak the Jailer (Grievous1138), General of Dol Guldur Olog-Scara, Spider-Lord of the East (TheKrimsonWolf) War Chief Haze (The_Haze) of Dunland War Chief Telemmaite (Telemmaite) of Dunland Aglarion the Second (Aglarion_II), The Last Kingsman Serpent-Emperor Karseius (Karseius), Legendary Serpent-Lord of Harad Empress Shamiir (shamiir), Serpent-Empress of the Astrasi Empire Scrubor, Rebel Prince of Pertorogwaith Ganbatar, Golden Dragon of Khand, Serpent Prince of the Confederacy of Easterlings (BDdeuce) Dol Guldur Witch King (Lord Witch King) Yeti the Barbarian (king_yeti), Scourge of the East "Neutral"-aligned Characters Arantoer II (TheSmileBC), Former King of Gondor Mogwai (Evil_Mogwai), First Warchief of Dunland King Boro II (Half_troll_king), King of The eastern Vikings Category:Players Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Orcs Category:History Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Dwarves